


Impressing a Princess

by Sir_Skullian



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Blow Job, Breast Play, Cowgirl, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, Dom/sub, F/M, Flirting, Full to Bursting, Hand Job, Multiple Orgasms, Squirting, Swallowing, Teasing, fight for dominance, make out, standing 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian
Summary: Despite Falcon’s best efforts, he can’t seem to woo Princess Peach enough into dating him. But that doesn’t mean his efforts haven’t caught the eye of another, equally attractive and new to the scene Princess…
Relationships: Captain Falcon/ Princess Daisy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Impressing a Princess

IMPRESSING A PRINCESS

Falcon just had no idea what to do! For the better part of a week, he’d been putting the moves on Princess Peach, moves that had scored him a night with some of the other foxy ladies of the Smash Tournament, but nothing he seemed to do was catching her attention…

In the weight room, Falcon would try to showcase his strength as close to her as he could, winking and smiling whenever her gaze happened to fall upon him. She always seemed to scoff or roll his eyes at him whenever he did, turning her attention towards her cardio workout or to talk with her friend Daisy, a new, welcome addition to the roster.

At the pool, he’d always wear his tightest Falcon speedo, making sure his chest hair was well maintained before he sauntered out to lounge by the water. He’d always choose a lounge chair close to where she was, but despite him flexing, stretching and oiling himself up, she always seemed more focused on making sure her tan was well managed or listening to whatever Mario had to say. At least she made for a nice sight in her pink bikini…

He even tried to hold back when they were set to fight one another, letting her win more than a few times by making some “mistakes.” He’d always approach her after the fight, congratulate her on her victory, and then ask if she maybe wanted to get dinner or something. She’d always deny him with that cute smile of hers and walk off, leaving him to wonder what exactly he was doing wrong.

And now here he was, seven pints of beer deep at the bar and slumped over on his stool. His head was swimming around as he lifted his hand to order another drink from Wario, the acting bartender for the night.

“Yo, Wario! ‘Nother pint down ‘ere!”

“I think you’ve had enough,” Wario stated, pulling the empty glass away from him.

“I ain’t had ‘nough!” Falcon’s arm swiped across the bar top, sending a bowl of peanuts crashing to the ground. He stared down at the bowl for a moment before looking back at Wario. “…Okay…maybe I’ve ‘ad one too many tonight…”

“I’d say it’s maybe a few more than one there, honey…”

Falcon turned slowly, propping himself up on the stool next to him so he could see who was addressing him. Standing in her orange and white workout attire stained slightly with sweat, a towel wrapped around her neck and a water bottle to her lips, was Princess Daisy. She downed the last of her drink before stepping forward, sitting down next to Falcon on the opposite side of him.

“What’re you doin’ ‘ere?” Falcon asked before hiccupping loudly.

“Just got done with a late-night workout and I’m thirsty, duh,” She raised a finger towards Wario indicating she wanted a drink. “Did you not notice the tank and shorts?”

Falcon’s gaze shifted downwards towards her clothes, and he got a good look at everything them and they were covering. Daisy’s figure was slender but muscular, clearly toned from years of working on it. Her bust was considerable, her waist was cinched, and the shorts hugged her butt nicely. Falcon stared at her for a bit longer than was comfortable, and Daisy merely chuckled.

“I take it you finally noticed my ‘outfit,’ then?”

Falcon shifted his gaze forward, blushing furiously as he cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah…it’s uh…it’s a very nice color on you.”

“Oh, you think?” she said with a chuckle. Wario brought over her large, fruity drink with an umbrella in it, and Daisy thanked him accordingly. She took a quick sip of the fruity confection, her lips pursing at the bite of the alcohol. She giggled before continuing. “You know, you’re not exactly a subtle guy.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Well, other than you ogling me just now, you can’t be more obvious about wanting to get with Peachy.”

“I don’ wanna get with Peachy…I mean, Princess Peach…”

“Buddy,” she said, side eyeing him. “Everyone around here knows that you’re kind of a horn dog, and you have some tells. Even if you don’t wanna go to pound town with Miss Priss I can tell you got it for her hard…But that’s not important; What IS important is that I’m gonna tell you to stop trying to get with Peach. For your own sake.”

Falcon sat up at the remark. “And why’s that?”

“Cause to be frank, she’s just not interested in ya, bud! She’s happy with her main squeeze Mario for some reason, and she hasn’t got time for your tight buns.”

Falcon slumped forward, his head swaying back and forth. Well…that settled it. He wasn’t going to pursue Peach anymore…He was upset, but he didn’t want to force himself onto anyone who wasn’t interested…

“Hey bud,” Daisy said, a hand coming up and patting his back. “It’s alright…You’re not really missing out on much. She’s kinda basic in bed…” She took another drink, reacting less harshly to the alcohol this time.

Falcon shot her a confused look. “How d’you know that?”

“Honey, I’m Peach’s best friend! We’ve spent countless nights together just talking about our sex lives, and while we usually talk about mine and all those yummy boys that I’ve been with, she’ll occasionally share what she thinks is a risqué story about how Mario decided to let HER be on top that one time…” She chuckled to herself as she downed the rest of her drink.

“Well shit,” Falcon stated, sounding a bit more coherent as he sat up. “Looks like I’ve been chasin’ the wrong girl!”

Daisy turned to him with a sly smirk. “Look who’s finally decided to pay attention! Now here’s what’s gonna happen; you’re going to go to your room and get some sleep so you can get ready to fight that hangover you’re probably gonna have and be fit to fight at Battlefield tomorrow. I’m gonna go to my room and do the same, but only cause I need my beauty sleep. Meet me over at the Figure-8 Circuit when you’re done; I’m fighting my last match against that weirdo Game and Watch right after you’re done with your final match of the day, so we can leave together and…well, I hope you can fill in the blanks from there.”

Daisy gave him a wink, patted him twice on the face and made her way out of the bar. Falcon just leaned forward, a giddy smile on his face, as he asked Wario for two more drinks. Instead, Wario just stared at him with his usual toothy stare, waved over Donkey Kong, and had the ape forcibly and roughly drop him off into his room.

But Donkey did so a bit harder than Wario intended or Falcon had expected. Donkey had a score to settle from a match the two had earlier in the day where Donkey had beaten him without losing a single stock, and he wasn’t at all happy to have to carry the drunken slob to his room…again. Donkey threw Falcon onto his bed with a hearty grunt, slamming Falcon’s face into the headboard and knocking him out cold.

-X-

The following day went by as usual, save for the bruise on his forehead only made worse by the splitting headache he had from the hangover.

Falcon fought in a few matches against some of the usual fair, including some new Fire Emblem gal who actually had an axe and bow instead of just a sword. It threw him off at first, but he was able to get around it easy enough. He also thought she was kind of cute and made sure to make a point of talking with her a bit later on to see what her deal was.

At the end of the day, Falcon walked out of the Battlefield with five more successful matches under his belt, his ranking on the tier list raising him to near the top of the roster. He quickly got changed into a t-shirt and jeans in the locker room, making sure to keep his helmet on as he always did, and took the teleporter to the Figure-8 Circuit.

He arrived just as the match started and watched with intense focus as Daisy gave her all against Game and Watch. The weird two-dimensional black void that was Game and Watch was hard to predict, what with his erratic movements and odd fighting style, but she was certainly holding her own. Her fighting style reminded him a lot of Princess Peach, and he wondered then why it had taken him so long to notice her before now…Before long, Daisy had won the match, sending Game and Watch out of the arena by knocking him up into one of the karts that drove by during their fight.

She cheered and whooped, Game and Watch meeting up with her on the podium to congratulate her on a fight well fought. They shook hands and walked out of the area together, the spectators and cameras moving on to the next venue for the next fight that was to take place.

Falcon was standing outside of the locker room when Daisy emerged, wearing an orange t-shirt with a white flower on it and some dark gray leggings. She smiled to Falcon.

“Looks like you’re good at following directions,” she stated, walking up close and patting him gently on the cheek. She was a good foot shorter than him and he could easily take her in a fight, but Falcon was still sweating a bit, intimidated. “Now what do you say we get out of here?”

Falcon just nodded; he had no idea why he was so nervous all of the sudden. Could it be that he’d always been the one to initiate this sort of thing? Was he feeling like this because she’d taken charge? He had no clue, but he obliged all the same, walking side by side with Daisy towards…wait, where were they going?

“Oh, you’ll see,” Daisy said with a smirk, confusing and slightly arousing him. They entered the teleport pad at the end of the hall, Daisy punched in some numbers into the keypad that Falcon didn’t recognize, and they were whisked away.

A moment later, they stepped out into the warm summer air of Island Delfino. Falcon looked all around him in awe; he’d never been to Island Delfino, but he’d heard so many great things about the island resort since Mario had cleaned things up. They’d also recently opened up a luxury hotel, and that appeared to be where Daisy was leading him.

“This place is incredible!” Falcon exclaimed, waving to some of the happy Pianta’s who passed by them. “Everything is so bright and colorful!”

“Come on,” Daisy said, taking his hand. “We can sight see later. I’m ready for some of that Falcon Loving I’ve heard so much about!”

Flacon felt his face turn bright red as she dragged him along, heading for the main lobby of the hotel. The lobby itself was more functional than anything else, with a simple desk, waiting area, and a few elevator doors. They bypassed the desk altogether with a wave from Daisy and got into an elevator, Daisy pushing the button for the top floor.

As the doors clicked to a close, Daisy pressed Falcon up against the wall, looking up at the muscular man with lustful eyes as her hand began to rub against the bulge in his pants. He stammered at the sudden attention, unsure exactly what he should do.

“Aw, the big man can be bashful,” Daisy quipped. “What’s the matter, Falcon? Always the top, never the bottom?”

Falcon simply nodding, her grip tightening slightly on his dick. She was stroking him now over the jeans, the feeling of her hard grip moving along his shaft making him lose focus. Her eyes never left his face; she was enjoying watching him squirm, and she was going to relish every last moment of it.

Daisy grew impatient as they continued to rise up the floors of the hotel, unzipping his pants and letting his member flop out. She gasped with excitement as nine-inch member throbbed before her, a distinct scent of sex and sweat radiating off of it. She grabbed hold of the hot rod eagerly, grabbing it from underneath and continued to stroke it as she pressed her chest against him.

Falcon was lost to the enjoyment, her firm grip and lustful stare pleasing him more than he’d been pleased in a long time. He enjoyed having sex and enjoyed being in charge of the situation as much as anyone. But he rarely let his partner take control, and if any future partners were as domineering and excited about the prospect as Daisy seemed to be, then he was more than happy to let it happen more in the future.

Falcon was snapped out of his stupor when Daisy let go of his cock. He looked down at her with confusion, but he perked up when he saw her get on her knees in front of him. She gave him a quick little wink as she grabbed hold of his member again, rubbing it against her face and taking a deep whiff of his musk.

“Mmm…” Daisy said, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the heat his cock radiated. “This thing is one hell of an impressive hunk of meat!” She moved her head to the tip of his cock, grabbing hold of the shaft at the base with both hands. “I can’t WAIT to taste it!”

She kissed the tip gently, giggling as it twitched in her hands in response. She then raised it up and licked the shaft, moaning with pleasure as her tongue slowly traced its way up and to the tip. Falcon groaned out in pleasure and frustration; he knew she was teasing him and getting off by doing it, but that didn’t make the agony of what she was doing any less…well, agonizing!

She moved his cock back into its straight forward position, her mouth open and breathing hotly onto the tip. Just as she took in a breath and was ready to plunge it down her throat, the elevator chimed indicating they were at their floor.

“Oh, looks like we’re here,” Daisy said, letting go of his cock with a sly smile and standing. Falcon grunted in frustration as he tucked his cock back into his pants, ambling along behind Daisy as they went into the hallway towards their room. They stopped at a door at the far end, Daisy gave him yet another wink, and she opened the door for him.

Falcon stepped into a standard hotel room; a large bed stood in the middle of the room across from a dresser with a large TV on it. A couple of night stands, a chair with a table, and a small closet filled out the rest of the space, with a door leading to a restroom near the entrance. He’d expected that, what with her being a Princess, Daisy might have been able to afford a better, more luxurious room…But considering what that room was ultimately going to be used for…

Daisy walked up to the bed, staring back at him the whole time she did. As she walked, her leggings were slowly being pulled down, revealing to Falcon her well-toned, round behind. She smirked as she saw his jaw drop at the sight; she knew she had a fine ass, and she loved to flaunt that fact whenever she could. And maybe if Falcon was good, she’d let him play with it for a while…but first…

She pulled her leggings back up and sat on the end of the bed. “Now that I have your undivided attention…come…sit next to me.” She patted the bedside next to her, staring intently into his eyes as she waited for him to come to her.

Falcon took a deep breath, walking forward to join her. He gently sat down on the bed, facing forward while Daisy still stared at him intently. He knew his face was still bright red, and he was confused at how he had lost his confidence so easily, but Daisy seemed eager to assuage his concerns.

She gently placed a hand on his cheek, turning his face towards her. She smiled softly at him, watching his expression intensely but without judgement, before she pulled him in close and kissed him. Falcon’s instincts kicked in as their lips touched, his hands naturally drawn to her hips and she pulled her a little closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned with approval, ready to give herself up to him and hoping that he might do the same.

Their tongues wrestled in each other’s mouths as they continued to make out, fighting for dominance. Daisy reached down to rub against his crotch once more, his still erect member greatly appreciating the attention. Falcon reciprocated by reaching up and under her shirt, grabbing hold of one of her firm breasts and massaging it gently.

Daisy audibly gasped as her breasts was fondled, loving the attention and gripping his cock in appreciation. She started to haphazardly stroke it through the jeans as he continued, holding it firm yet softly to tease her with subtle movements of his palm and fingers. While Daisy was being rough, Falcon was being gentle, a dynamic that was certainly not expected by either of them.

Daisy broke off the kiss abruptly and unzipped his pants, freeing his aching cock out from its restraints. Her hand wrapped around the base of the shaft loosely as she gently moved it up and down it’s length, biting her lower lip as he shifted his focus from her whole breast to just her large, perky nipple. His fingers flicked and teased the mound of flesh in synch with her stroking, and more than a few moans escaped both their mouths as they stared intently into each other’s eyes, neither one wanting to give up the shred of power they held over the other.

Falcon reached up with his other hand and lifted her shirt, exposing both her breasts to the warm air of the room and he took both tits in his hands. Daisy responded by cupping his balls with her free hand, gently tickling and massaging them.

“Holy fuck,” Falcon said, greatly enjoying the sensation.

“It’s nice when you let a girl take over, isn’t it?” Daisy asked playfully, crying out with joy as he pulled on her nipples.

“I’ll say!”

“Good, because I’m the one in control here,” she quickly straddled him, shoving him back onto the bed and mounting his cock. He could feel just how wet she was through her leggings as she rubbed up against him, her beautiful tits resting just within range of his mouth. “If you want this to keep going, you’ll do as I say, refer to me as mistress, and you had better make me cum. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal clear, mistress.”

“Good. Then I suggest you start worshipping me,” Daisy said as she leaned back, removing her shirt.

Falcon reached up and grabbed her breasts, fondling them even more roughly than he had before. Daisy responded with a moan of approval, her hips moving back and forth slowly on top of his cock. His hands moved frantically about, groping the mounds recklessly while occasionally touching and teasing the large brown nipples.

Daisy let out a gasp as she felt Falcon’s cock twitch underneath her, looking down to see a little bit of pre-cum forming at the tip of his cock. She smiled down at him. “Aww, did someone get their mistress a little treat?”

Falcon simply smiled as he watched Daisy scoot down his legs, dropping gracefully off the bed and to her knees as she grabbed hold of his cock once more. She stroked the shaft slowly, watching the tip with intense focus as a little more pre-cum dribbled out. Not hesitating this time, she took the head of his cock into her mouth, suckling good and long as she drained the pre-cum from his cock.

Her mouth around his cock, even if it was just the head, felt absolutely incredible after all the teasing she’d put him through. Her tongue was lapping at the pre-cum hungrily, as if the more she licked the spot the more would come out. The sensation of it drove him crazy, and he resisted the urge to grab her head and drive his cock into her throat.

Daisy let his cock out of her mouth with a gasp for air, staring up at him intensely as she stroked him a little faster. “Pretty tasty appetizer, I must say,” she stated, licking her lips. “Can’t wait for the main course.”

“Keep stroking like that…and you might get….get it sooner than you think!” Falcon said through breaths.

“Oh, is that so? And what if I decided to do this instead?” She stopped stroking his cock, one hand going down to the base to hold it upright and the other gently tracing her fingers up and down the shaft. Softly and painfully slowly they moved up and down, covering as much ground as they could with each pass. Falcon was practically writhing with frustration at the gentle, focused touches but had to admit that they still felt fantastic.

Daisy laughed as she watched him squirm. “My, my you REALLY want some more attention than this, don’t you? What’ll you do for me to give you what you want, hmm?”

“I’ll do whatever you want me to do!” Falcon practically shouted his response, surprising himself.

“That’s just what I like to hear,” Daisy stated, standing. Falcon propped himself up on the bed as he watched her take hold of her leggings near her crotch. Rather than pull them down, she got a good fingerhold on the fabric, ripping a large hole into the leggings that exposed her sopping wet pussy to Falcon. She propped herself up onto the dresser, spreading her legs wide as she stared him down. “Now get over here and get me to cum. Maybe THEN I’ll play with your cock some more.”

Falcon practically leapt at the chance, dropping off the edge of the bed to his knees and driving his tongue into her wet, waiting hole. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he thought she had an almost peach taste to her. Daisy cried out in joyous surprise as her hands went to his head, holding his eager face closer to her flesh as he tickled and teased her insides with his ravenous tongue.

Daisy threw her head back in rapture, the feeling of Falcon’s tongue in her hole driving her senses wild with utter desire. Falcon was like a wild animal as he greedily lapped up her juices, his ravenous and curious tongue reaching deep into her walls.

Daisy’s hands gripped his helmet and shoved him in deeper, her hips writhing with pure joy as she forcibly came into his face. Her orgasm sprayed into his mouth, sending a torrent of the sweet liquid into his mouth and face. He happily drank down the fluids, the oddly peach taste overwhelming him.

“Holy shit, Falcon!” Daisy cried out, breathing hard as she adjusted to her orgasm all while Falcon would just not let up. “I guess you’re not used to being teased so much, are ya?”

Falcon shook his head no in response, still hungrily lapping at her walls with gusto. Daisy’s legs clamped around his head to keep him in one place, the sensation of him vigorously moving about being just a bit too much for her to handle. But Falcon wasn’t ready to be held down; he’d endured so much teasing leading up to this point that he was ready to take control.

Without stopping, Falcon reached up, grabbed hold of her waist and picked her up. Daisy cried out in surprise but found herself even more shocked when he started slowly rotating her, eventually stopping with her legs in the air and his cock resting against her face, burning with desire and yearning to be held and sucked. She heard Falcon chuckle as he ate her out, feeling the smile he had on his face.

Daisy got the hint, wrapping her arms around Falcon to stabilize herself and taking the full length of his cock into her throat with a single pass. Falcon cried out in joy, tightening his own grip on her as he stood there. He tried to catch his breath, but Daisy wasn’t making it easy for him. She bobbed her head up and down rapidly, taking his full length in and out with a hunger all her own.

Falcon groaned in appreciation of her deepthroating, holding her tight as he dug himself back into her wet walls. He greedily tickled her clit with his tongue, sending all new waves of pleasure through her body. She retaliated by holding his cock as deep in her throat as she could for as long as she could, her eyes rolling back in her head as she lost her breath before pulling it out of her mouth and taking another deep breath.

The two continued to 69, Daisy clamping her thighs to either side of Falcon’s head while he adjusted his grip to grab hold of her tight behind. He dug himself deeper into her crotch as she engulfed his over and over, the two of them relishing each other’s flavors as they hungrily pleased themselves. Daisy’s sounds of gagging on his cock gave Falcon immense amounts of pleasure on its own, but the feeling of his cock touching the back of her throat over and over certainly helped matters, too.

“Nnngg! I’m getting close, Daisy!” Falcon shouted out.

Daisy seemed to pick up the pace at his comment, waiting for him to blow his load deep into her mouth. Falcon tried his best to please her back, but with how fast she was going now the best he could manage was to breath heavily onto her snatch. The pressure built up rapidly in his shaft as she sucked him furiously, her eyes closed in concentration.

“Here it comes!”

Daisy’s eyes shot open as the first stream of cum shot into her mouth, hot, thick and plentiful. She swallowed as much as she could as the second and third shots came out, eventually letting his cock fall out her mouth so she could breath. Some cum dribbled out of her mouth as she caught her breath, all the while Falcon continued to cum, eventually covering part of her face and the dresser behind her in some of his sticky load.

“Mmm…” Daisy moaned happily, enjoying the taste of his cum making its way to her stomach. “That was well worth the wait. I’ll have to remind myself the next time we do this to tease you a bit more to see if I can get more out of you at once.”

Falcon looked down at her. “So, there’s going to be a next time?”

“Depends on how well you do going forward.”

“I’ll take that as a challenge!” He reinforced his hold on her, and in one swift motion turned them both around and threw her onto the bed. She shrieked with surprise as she bounced on the bed, laughing and smiling all the while. She looked up at him as he slowly began to crawl across the bed towards him, and when he was within reach, he motioned to try and enter her once more.

Daisy stopped him, simply holding up her hand with a coy smile. “So, you blow your load in my mouth and all over my pretty face and you think that means you can just mount me?”

“Um…”

“Because if you’re not even going to give me a towel to clean myself of first, then I’m going to make sure this doesn’t happen again…”

Falcon seemed to get the hint after a few moments, staring at her before getting off the bed and grabbing for a towel. He threw it to her, and she accepted it with a smile and nod, cleaning off her face as she patted the bed beside her. Like a well-trained dog Falcon walked over to sit next to her, watching as she cleaned herself and tossed the towel aside.

“Now see? Was that so hard to do?”

“Sorry,” Falcon said. “I’m just used to a different kind of experience when I’m with a woman.”

“Well guess what, bud? I’m in charge here. You do what I say, and I’ll make sure you get off just as much, if not more than I do. You feel me?”

“Uh, yeah…I guess?”

“Good. Now lie down on the bed.”

Falcon agreed, waiting for Daisy to move before he plopped his head down on the pillow. Daisy watched him do it, biting her lower lip the whole time as she enjoyed the sight of his muscles moving into position for her. His cock stood erect and twitchy in anticipation, his eyes fixed on her watching him.

“That’s a good boy,” Daisy stated, crawling towards him seductively. She leaned down and planted a small kiss on the side of his cock, looking up to him with a smile. “Now what do you say we have a little more fun together?”

Falcon simply nodded as Daisy stood, swinging one of her legs up and over his head so stood to either side of him. Staring down her chest at him with a wicked smile, Daisy waved her hips back and forth and she slowly lowered herself down towards his girth. When her lips touched the tip of his cock, she winked down at him, staring into his eyes as she dropped onto his cock and took it into her.

They both cried out with joy as she was filled completely, her tight walls clamping hold onto his cock as if it were trying to seal it away from the world. Daisy sat there for a torturously long time, wiggling her hips softly to make Falcon squirm beneath her.

“You want me to bounce, Falcon?” She asked, turning her hips slowly. “You want Mistress to please your cock by bouncing up and down on it?”

“Good God, yes! I really do!”

“Then beg me for it.”

“Please ride me, Daisy! Ride my cock and make me cum again!”

“I’m sorry, WHO are you addressing?”

“Mistress, please! I need it!”

“That’s a good pet.” Daisy readjusted herself on top of him, propping herself up a bit better as she slowly began to rise and fall on top of him. Falcon groaned as he felt her walls push and pull on his cock, strongly resisting the urge to grab her hips and make her go faster and harder on top of him. She was glaring down at him with a sultry, controlling look.

“Oh, what’s the matter?” She cooed, her finger tracing playful shapes on his chest. “Is someone tired of being teased?” Falcon just groaned in response.

“Aw, is someone pouting now?” She started grinding a little faster. “Don’t be sad, little pet. Mistress will please you.”

She began to buck on top of him, that same sultry look staring down at him as she did. Up and down her hips moved, his cock falling in and out of her pussy at a steady pace. Daisy started to breath heavier and closed her eyes, losing herself a bit to the passion, but Falcon was trying even harder than before to keep his cool.

He wanted nothing more than to reverse their roles, pin her to the bed and pound into making her scream. He’d listen to her cries of utter joy as his cock filled her with passionate adrenaline, the two of them losing themselves to the endless pleasures of the flesh. But this was new for him…he was willing to see how things went until she gave him a new demand.

By now she’d gotten into a steady rhythm of rising and falling, even letting him hold onto her hips and help her out a little bit. But as he felt her body quiver from an orgasm, her cries of joy rising into the air, she leaned forward and braced herself against his chest. Her breathing was heavy as she regained her composure, slowly leaning backwards to continue riding him. But this time she braced herself on his shoulders, leaning forward and letting her boobs hang in front of his face.

“You’ve been a good boy,” she said playfully, waving her chest back and forth to move her tits in from of his face. “So good, in fact, that I’ll let you play with my tits and smack my ass! You think you can handle that?”

Falcon wasted no time. As soon as the last word left her lips, he attached himself to one of her nipples, sucking the round, brown slab of flesh like he was trying to get some milk out of it. Daisy bit her lower lip and moaned with pleasure, resuming her rhythmic riding from before, newly invigorated. Falcon started to nibble playfully on her nipple, and she cried out against herself, enjoying the slightly rough nature of the act.

Falcon began to test his boundaries a bit more then. As he nibbled and occasionally straight up bit her nipple, His hands were moving to her behind and helping her drop down harder onto him. He was guiding her along when he suddenly raised his hand and brought it forcibly back down, smacking her behind and causing it to ripple in response.

Daisy cried out as he spanked her more and more, enjoying his mouth on her nipple and his hands on her behind and she rode his hard, long cock.

“Such a good boy!” She cried out at one point, punctuating the statement with a loud cry of joy as his hand smacked her red, bruised behind. Between smacks he’d rub the area he’d been smacking, sending new signals of pain and pleasure throughout her body. But as he was about to smack her harder than he previously had, a wicked thought crossed his mind.

Keeping his composure as best he could, he brought his hand up like he’d done so many times already but held it in the air for a moment. Daisy seemed to notice the pause, and as she turned her head to see what he was doing, she saw a little bit if fire dance as his fingertips. He eyes went wide as she saw his hand become engulfed in flames, and before she could stop him his hand smacked her behind twice as hard than anything he’d done before, the fire dancing on her bruised skin and driving her crazy.

“OF FUCK YES!” Daisy cried out as he made contact. “FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!”

Falcon too that as a sign to continue as he began to alternate hands, engulfing them in flame before each smack to bring her a new-found source of pleasure. It was a relief for him as well, having gone so long under someone else’s control, and it felt liberating to not only bring her this much pleasure, but to have some semblance of control shift back to him.

But he knew despite that that she was still the one in control, and everything he was to facilitate her needs, her desires. And right now, her desires were to make Falcon cum, something he was more than happy to oblige in.

“Fuck, Falcon! That feels so goddamn good! Smack me, abuse me, make your Mistress scream your name as you blow your seed into her! FUCK!”

Falcon was already reaching his limit, and he was ready to finally take control. She was pounding into him furiously, wanting to milk him dry as quickly as she could, and it was beginning to work. Both of them were crying out in ecstasy, th4e only other sound being the occasional fire assisted smack against her behind.

But everyone has their limits, and as Falcon reached his, he decided to do the one thing he’d wanted to do for so long now. Both his hands engulfed in flame, he waited for the right moment before grabbing hold of her behind, squeezing it as hard as he could, and the thrusting up into her from below and pounding her pussy into submission.

Daisy fell forward onto his chest and let him pound her raw, her screams filling the air with the sounds of absolute lustful bliss. Falcon’s burning hands on her behind and his rock-hard cock pounding into her were driving her to the brink of insanity, but when she felt his cock grow a little inside of her she readied herself for his sweet release.

“Come on, Falcon! Fucking cum for me! Ugh! Cum in your Mistresses naughty pussy and claim me as yours!”

“Well, I don’t – Nngh! – wanna leave a lady disappointed!”

Falcon pumped himself in and out a few more times, and at the crescendo of it all drive himself deeper into her than he’d gone before and erupted. Daisy cried out as they both came together, her orgasm spraying against Falcon as his filled her up with his hot goo. Her orgasmic cries were caught in her throat, leaving her to silently scream with joy on top of him as he drove his cum into the deepest parts of her.

Falcon just kept cumming and cumming, his cock acting as a natural cork to keep it all inside of her as her stomach began to bulge from being filled. When it seemed like her limit was about to be reached, he pulled out slightly, a little bit of excess cum dribbling out of her and onto him.

When it was all over, Falcon let her fall on top of him, the two of them breathing heavily as his cock slowly softened, falling out of her and letting a small torrent of cum dribble out of her. She repositioned herself on top of him, staring into his eyes with that same sultry smile she’d given him so much already that day.

“That was absolutely fantastic,” she stated, reaching up and kissing his neck. “I’m sure we’ll have to do this again now. You’re my pet, and I’m your Mistress…that clear?”

“Absolutely,” Falcon stated. Daisy got off of him and grabbed for a towel, using it to clean up the excess cum that had dribbled out of her. Falcon did the same, and the two eventually got changed and headed out of the room.

On the elevator ride down, the two of them stared out the window together, watching as the ground came to meet them in the tropical paradise they were sharing. The sun was beginning to set, and as lights flared to life all around the island, the warm hues of the sky bathed them in warm, romantic rays.

Daisy leaned over and rested her head against his arm, the two of them watching the sunset together.

“You know…Peachy really don’t know what she’s missed out on here…”

“You think?”

“I know it…But that’s only gonna stay true until the next girl’s night we have together. Then I get to brag about my new pet.”

She made him lean down and she playfully bit his ear, giving him a kiss shortly thereafter. The elevator came to the ground floor and they departed, headed for the teleporter so they could return to their respective rooms. They still had matches to fight the next day, but this was just the start of a beautiful thing for them.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Want to Commission your own story?
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more information!
> 
> @Sir_Skullian  
> https://twitter.com/Sir_Skullian


End file.
